Lists
by Empty With You
Summary: Arthur is organized. He likes lists. He secretly keeps a list of things that make him happy underneath his pillow next to his gun. The last thing on that list is Eames. Arthur/Eames


Title: Lists

Pairing: Eames/Arthur

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1,828

Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to own any of this.

A/N: First Inception story! Let me know what you think please!

* * *

Arthur likes to make lists. They keep his life organized.

He makes grocery lists. He makes to-do lists. He even made a bucket list once.

There is one list though, that is just for him. He uses it to organize his thoughts, since he gets so little time away from work.

There are few instances in his day to day that truly make him happy. So Arthur composes a list of the things that make him happy, and adds to it from time to time.

This list is private and for his eyes only, so he leaves it under his pillow right next to his gun. Arthur reads it once every night before sleep finally gets the better of him. It helps keep him grounded, and remind him what makes him truly happy. In a world where dreams can easily get mixed up with reality, it's important to keep yourself grounded.

Arthur curls up on top of his bed and takes out the paper. His fingers glide down the fragile piece of paper as he reads the list carefully. Most of the items remained on the paper without being touched or changed. However, at the bottom of the paper was the one item that was written, crossed out, written, and crossed out repeatedly. It was the only thing Arthur didn't have any control over.

_Eames_

The name had been written a several times on the paper, before getting crossed out moments or days later.

Eames would call him one of those intoxicating pet names, and _Eames _made the list. The very next day Eames would use his forging skills and humiliate Arthur in the dream world, and _Eames_ was crossed off the list.

At the moment _Eames_ made the list for the way he smiled at Arthur and briefly squeezed his shoulder before walking away.

Arthur stared at the name and found himself smiling, something he rarely did. Although, he would never admit to anyone that Eames could have this kind of effect on him. This belonged to him, it was his private moment. Arthur would never allow anyone, especially Eames, to witness him at his most vulnerable. When Arthur is alone he sheds his protective skin he wears all day. It's even more difficult to take off than the three piece suit that he insists on wearing. When he is alone he doesn't have to worry about hiding any vulnerability, or shielding himself. Alone he can read his list and allow a small smile to display upon his face. It's gone quickly though, like it never happened, and then he places the wrinkled paper back under his pillow and allows himself to finally fall asleep.

The next day proved to be a long one. The team planned for their next job, while Arthur studied every detail of the marks' file. He refused to make any more mistakes. It's close to 3AM when Arthur notices that everyone has gone home already. He thinks about his comfortable bed waiting for him back in his hotel room, but his eye lids prove to be too heavy. He never made it out of the chair.

About three hours later, Eames walks into the warehouse planning to do a little research of his own. He doesn't want anyone to think he actually works hard to be this good, so he comes when everyone else is sleeping.

He wasn't expecting to see Arthur asleep in a chair, in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Eames took a moment to stare and admire the point man's elegant beauty, before going over to nudge him awake.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Arthur's brow furrowed, but he refused to open his eyes.

"Come on then, at least let me take you home so you can get a decent night's sleep," Eames insisted while poking the drowsy man with his finger.

Arthur glared up at the man through sleep blurred eyes, but eventually nodded his head. He was simply too tired to complain or fight with Eames.

Eames stands him up and throws Arthur's left arm over his shoulder in order to get a better hold on the half asleep man.

Eames takes Arthur all the way back to his hotel room, after a quick car ride with the drooling point man. Eames couldn't help but laugh at the sleeping Arthur; he'd never seen him look so innocent. He walked his favorite point man all the way to his hotel room, and found great pleasure going through Arthur's pockets to find his room key.

Once he gets the room door open, Arthur is dead weight in his arms. Eames picks up his legs in order to hold Arthur bridal style, knowing that the point man would not be amused by this treatment.

The forger took his sweet time walking toward the bedroom, enjoying the feeling of having Arthur in his arms. He knew that the point man would never allow anything like this if he was awake. Eames would take advantage of the moment while Arthur remained unaware.

He carefully laid the slender point man down on to the bed, and proceeded to remove Arthur's constricting clothing, which was most of it. He left the exhausted Arthur in his bowers and under shirt, and his breath caught in his throat at how gorgeous the point man was. Eames took in the sight of the vulnerable state of undress, and wished he was lucky enough to witness this more often.

Eames reached over to fluff the hotel pillows when he felt the cold metal of a gun underneath.

"Always prepared," he smirked.

He frowned when he heard the wrinkle of paper, so he reached under and pulled out a folded piece of worn paper. Eames is never one not to pry, so he opened it without a second thought. He smirks at the list Arthur has created for himself, and reads what apparently makes the point man happy.

…_Finishing a mission successfully_

_Phillipa and James_

_Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream…_

Eames laughed at how the list ranged from simple to complex. Then he came upon the bottom of the list, and he grinned at what he found.

"Well, I didn't know you cared, darling."

No matter how many times Arthur played it cool, Eames now had proof that he got under his skin. Not even just that, but the fact that Eames made him _happy_ was the icing on the cake. Everything Eames did was to get a reaction from the point man, and this worn out piece of paper made it all worth it. Now he at least knew that he made Arthur happy on occasion, and that's something Eames could work with. He planned to wait for the lovely Arthur to awaken so he could find out just how happy he could make him. Eames couldn't resist lying down on the bed next to Arthur, and proceeded to study every item that Arthur had deemed important enough to write down.

After a few hours Arthur slowly opened his eyes. He realized a couple of things when he woke up. He realized he was no long sitting in a chair at the warehouse anymore. Arthur could feel soft sheets underneath his fingers, and realized he was in bed back at his hotel room. He also realized that he was no longer wearing his suit. The point man had no idea how he'd gotten there, or when he'd taken his clothes off. As he looked around the room, however, things began to make more sense.

Eames was lying next to him, with one arm behind his head and the other on his chest. He has something in his hand while he smirks down at the point man. Arthur's eyes widened when he noticed the forger staring at him, and he grabbed the blanket to cover himself. He blushed as he tried to keep some of his dignity; he felt very exposed at the moment. Arthur's heart was racing but the mere fact that Eames was in his bed right next to him.

"Darling, I undressed you; there really is no need to cover up now."

"Wh-, What are you doing here?" Arthur asked sternly, trying to regain his composure, regardless of his current state of dress.

"You fell asleep because you over worked yourself, pet. And, like the gentleman I am, I took you back here to sleep in your own bed."

Arthur's heart swelled at the thought of Eames taking care of him, but he covered up that emotion and looked disapproving instead.

"Why did you stay then?"

Eames grinned, "You looked far too precious to leave all alone. Besides, I did some interesting reading while you were asleep."

Arthur frowned, and his brow furrowed. His eyes searched Eames' face, trying to figure him out. It's then that he looked at what was in Eames' hands, and his eyes widened in realization.

"No!" Arthur cries and lunges for the piece of paper.

Eames easily pushes back the smaller man who is too busy trying to stay covered while reaching for the paper.

"I don't think so, pet. I'm quite flattered, though," Eames replied while dangling the paper just out of Arthur's reach.

"That was private!" he yelled, offended. Arthur reached out further with both hands, forgetting about the blanket as it dropped from his grasp. He was on his knees on the bed trying to grab the paper back from Eames.

"No, no, my dear," the forger teased.

Eames continued to pull away, laughter in his eyes. They continued to wrestle for the small piece of paper, the forger dominating the entire time.

Arthur's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger, frantically trying to over power the forger. Eames would never let him live this down. Eames would hold it over him forever. Eames would embarrass him in front of everybody. Eames would…. kiss him?

He had been so focused on trying to regain the paper; he hadn't notice that Eames had stopped pulling away from him. Eames, instead, had tucked away the list and used his free hands to grab on to Arthur's flailing arms. The forger tugged the smaller man closer and covered his lips with his own.

Arthur felt soft lips and he couldn't breathe. He didn't move while he comprehended what was happening and tried to make sense of it all. He finally gave in and enjoyed the moment, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss.

Eames pulled back and smiled, he caressed Arthur's cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're at the top of my list."

After hearing that statement, Arthur allowed himself to actually smile in front of somebody, dropping his mask slightly. Before he could over think their situation, however, Eames pulled him back into another kiss.

As they both sat on their knees on the hotel bed kissing each other, Arthur had one last thought. He would have to add a new item to his list; _Kissing Eames._

The End


End file.
